So what if he's coldhearted
by Salya
Summary: Albelxoc. One-shot. M for sexual aka Lemon. He's cold-hearted and she's a princess from another planet. He doesn't understand why her yet she's the only female that can get close to him. She's in love with the coldness guy on the planet.


Warning: Lemon and ooc

Rate: M/R

Disclaimer: Don't own Star Ocean nor it's characters. If I did... I wont have Albel. n.n I do own, Lynn.

Comment from Salya: This story is after the game... I guess... Well I say it is. n.n since Fayt and Cliff are there... Just go with it.

.:So what if he's cold-hearted:.

.:one-shot:.

She walked around the cold kingdom with her black jacket up. She hated the snow but she didn't want to leave due to the fact she liked the one person that everyone told her not to fell for. She sighed and she stopped and looked up at the clouds. 'So bored...' She thought.

She let out a sigh again and started walking. She knew where she was going and the fact she was being followed. She kept her hand on the handle of her sword that no one not even him knew about.

After a few more minutes, being followed started to bug her. So she turned about and blinked. "Albel?"

The guy she was in love with yet told not to be was Albel Nox who happened to be her bodyguard, since he was bored and the King had nothing for him to do. Sadly he was ok with being near the little princess even if he never said anything.

He glared at her lightly. "Princess, where are you going?" He looked and sounded pissed about something.

She sighed, wishing Fayt would take Albel away for something yet her wishes never came true. She backed up a bit, looking at him. Her aqua eyes locked with his red ones, making her flinch a bit. "Uh.. my hiding place..." She murmured a bit.

Albel eyed her for a bit. "Hiding place, huh?"

She nodded. "It's warm..." 'And you don't know where it is...' She added in her mind as she backed into a wall of a building which happened to be her hiding place which looked like a normal house.

He walked over to her and placed his claw hand on the wall next to her head as his other hand reached over and touched a lock of her blond hair. "Why are you hiding?"

She blushed a bit at the closeness that she should be used to yet wasn't. "I uh... pissed off Cliff." She replied, hoping he would go away. She was cold and wanted to draw the pictures he hated. ((She's into yaoi. AlbelxFayt yaoi. n/n ))

He smirked a bit. "So you pissed off that worm. Foolish Princess."

She flinched a bit. "Uh... Albel-kins..."

He flinched as the smirk left his lips. He hated that nickname as much as he hated being bored. He leaned down, close to her face and pressed his lips to her, kissing her deeply.

Her eyes widen a bit from the kiss then slowly closed as he deepen the kiss. She felt his eyes on her but didn't care in a the moment.

He watched her face as he kissed her. Letting go of her hair, he lightly ran his fingers from her cheek down to her neck which he bit her a few nights ago. (ow.. x/x Yes... it means what it sounds like)

She pouted a bit as he broke the kiss. Then she blushed, feeling his fingers on her neck. "A-Albel..."

"Hm?" He stared at her redden face, thinking a bit. He didn't understand why he was in love with her, out of all the females. It was the foolish princess who wasn't even from his planet nor his real princess. The thought its self pissed him off yet she calmed him down somehow.

She tilted her head slightly. She was a bit confused from the kiss and the fact he was just staring at her. She reached up a bit, placing her cold hand on his even colder cheek as the other hand was placed on the metal armor on his claw arm. "Are you ok?"

Her blinked a bit and backed away, moving away from her touch more then anything. "I'm fine." He turned and murmured something then said to her, looking over his shoulder at her. "Go to your hiding place and warm up. I'm going home." With that he left, a little red himself.

She sighed, pushing off the wall. She turned and walking into the house, closing the door. She walked over and sat on the fire that her friend that lived their always had on.

_-_-blah-_-_

After a few hours, the door opened and a guy with long black hair walked inside. His midnight blue eyes looked over at the sleeping girl then sighed. "Lynn, you are such a foolish princess just like Albel calls you." He murmured, walking over to her. He was secretly form her home planet and came to watch over her. He was sadly her cousin on her mother's side. He knelt down and picked her up then walked up to the room that he set up for her.

Sadly, unknown to her, he told Albel about his house and that his princess hid there a lot. With a silent sigh, he laid her onto the bed and moved the covers over her. "Sorry, for telling him but it was tell or death." He whispered into her ear as he stood up and walked out of the room, closing the door.

_-_-more time past-_-_

A few minutes past by before Albel himself walked into the room. As he closed the door, he watched as she rolled to her side, murmuring something about Fayt being a fool. He smirked a bit since he was teaching her things he didn't know he was teaching.

He walked over to her sleeping body and gently placed his knee of the bed. He froze as she rolled to her front, murmuring. This time it was about Fayt liking Albel which got him to flinch. He leaned down, pressing his hands on the bed on either side of her head then he got close to her ear and whispered, "I'm not into the fool, foolish Princess."

She shot her eyes opened to see Albel's claw an inch of her face. A blushline appeared across her cheeks and nose when she realized he was over her. She could feel his chest lightly pressed against her back. "A-Albel... H-how?" She asked, closing her eyes tightly.

He smirked a bit. "Your foolish cousin told me you was here." He whispered as he lightly ran his tongue over his bit mark on her shoulder.

She blushed a deep red and tried to sit up but couldn't. "Kan.. i-isn't foolish... He just knows what w-we are to e-each other."

Albel flinched a bit. 'How did that fool know? No one is suppose to know.' He thought as he moved away and sat on the bed, irritated.

Lynn sat up and looked over at him. Sighed a bit, she turned around, got out from under the covers and did what no one would do. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she sat up on her knees. "I'm s-sorry Albel but... Kan can r-read people e-easily." She whispered, knowing he was going to hurt her.

But he didn't. For once, he let her as he glared at the door. "You got fools in your family." He whispered softly as he placed his hand on her arm as his other hand stayed on the bed.

She smiled a bit. "That I know of and I say so too. My family are all fools even if I don't remember much of them." She said, putting her chin on his head.

Out of the blue, he pulled onto her arm and pulled her to his lap, making her blink a lot. A smirk crossed his lips then she was pinned on the bed under him. "What to do.." He murmured as he leaned down and kissed her neck.

She blushed a deep red. "A-Albel... Are you going to d-do what you did last night?" She asked, hoping he wasn't thinking about it. She still was hurting.

His smirk got eviler as his claw ran down her body, cutting her clothes as it went down.

She pouted a bit, blushing still. She liked her black dress that he was cutting up.

He nipped on her neck as he cut off her dress with his claw then pulled what was left off with his other hand. Slowly he cut the sides of her panties then pulled them off, leaving her nakie.

She blushed a deeper red and closed her eyes as the cold metal lightly touched her warm hip. The cold mixed with warm air didn't help.

He used his legs to spread her legs as he nipped hard on her weak spot. He was glad her fool of a cousin was out. It was almost like he planed Albel pinning his cousin. If so, it worked.

He ran his fingers of his other hand down her side and to her area when he pushed two fingers into her hard.

She let out a low moan, moving her legs apart more without thinking.

Albel smirked against her neck, as he moving his fingers. "Foolish Princess, why are you always so wet?"

Lynn blushed a deep red again as she moaned. She moved her head to the side only for Albel to move her head back with his claw then press his lips to hers.

He kissed her deeply as he removed his fingers. He broke the kiss long enough to get his cloths off then he kissed her deeply again but with tongue as he pushed in slowly.

She blushed and wrapped her arms around his neck as she let a out a moan into the kiss.

He broke the kiss as he started to push hard but slowly, moaning as he did. His hands grabbed onto her hips pushing him deeper into her. Sadly without knowing it, the fingers of his claw cut into her hip, making her bleed lightly.

She moaned louder, feeling him deep inside and the pain of her new cuts. "A-Albel... claw..." She moaned, trying to tell him what his claw did to her hip.

He removed his claw from her hip and licked her blood off his fingers, as he pushed harder.

She flinched a bit, moaning. "S-so w-wrong..."

He smirked. "I'm evil remember."

-_-_- f.f. Some... -_-_-

She laid in bed with Albel asleep behind her with his arms around her body. A hour into sex she got him to take off his claw since she not only has wrapped cuts on her hip but up her side too. Sadly after all the blood she lost and the hours of sex she went through, she still loved him but not so much his claw. She let out a silent sigh and cuddled to his chest. She blushed lightly remembering where they were and that they were still nakie but under a lot of covers.

She flinched lightly when she felt the arms around her tighten, pulling her closer to his body. She looked up at his sleeping face when she heard him murmur, "Fools..."

She sighed silently. 'Weirdo..' She thought as she slowly fell asleep, mainly from being sleepy but hurting in places that shouldn't been hurting didn't help. Plus she felt so safe in his arms that she didn't care for the pain.

.:End:.

Salya: I hope you like it. n/n I tried my hardness on it.

Lynn: ... Albel-kins, your claw cut me again.

Albel: -smirks- oh really?

Lynn: -.-; I'm telling Fayt-chan.

Albel: ... damn -.-

Salya: -.-; R/R please... Also if you want me to do more one-shots lemons, let me know. n.n


End file.
